Watching The Sunrise
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: To get revenge against Edward, he rapes Winry, making Ed dead set on killing him. Roy and Ed team up to get rid of him once and for all. But are Ed's feelings towards Winry love? And what about the Colonel is that love as well? WinryEd RoyEd


**(A/N) This one will be very... interesting. I'm known for my EdWinry and RoyEd fics but what happens when I mix the two together, hm? Only time (and some writing on my part) will tell!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any of Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, they belong to Arakawa-sensei. TT I only own this plot... nothing more.**

The blaringly loud phone began ringing made the sleepy Edward Elric nearly jump out of his seat "Gah!" he stood up "Must be Mustang.."

"You and the Colonel have become really good friends lately, haven't you brother?" Al was sitting in the corner of the room reading.

"Yeah, I guess we have." Ed said picking up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

There was some sort of mumbling on the other line.

"Hello? Who's there?" Ed repeated himself.

"Ed..." he could faintly hear someones voice. It sounded female... it must be...

"Winry? Is that you?"

He could hear a soft crying noise.

"Winry! What's wrong!" He yelled a bit frustrated now.

"I...I came to central to visit you..." she said weakly.

"Winry...something's wrong. Tell me where you are, now."

-

"She said she was somewhere over in this area I thought..." Ed said aloud while scanning his surroundings searching for Winry.

There was a woman bundled up in a blanket sitting on a bench with a bag next to her.

"Excuse me miss, but have you seen-" Ed stopped as he saw something shiny in her hand... a wrench.

"Winry!" he exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?" He pulled the blanket off of her.

"Wha..." Ed stared at her in shock.

There was Winry sitting on the bench, her hair messy and covered in dirt her face, arms, and legs bruised. Her shirt was ripped up and her skirt was torn. But the worst was the look in her eyes. A scared, sad, indescribable emptiness.

"Winry..." Ed was confused"..what... what hap-"

"Stop!" she pulled the blanket back over her "You..." she started sobbing "You can't see me like this!"

He could see she was falling apart inside. "Winry.." he reached his hand out to touch her but she pulled away.

He backed up a little and looked at her again, covering herself, hiding.

Ed closed his eyes and clenched his fist "Who did this to you?" he said in a demanding voice.

Winry let out a whimper. But nothing more.

"Winry." he said firmly "Who did this and what exactly did they do?"

"I...I can't tell you who." she finally looked him in the eyes "I can't."

"Why!" Ed started yelling "Why, dammit!"

"I just... c-can't..." she said covering her face again.

Ed grabbed her by the wrist "Winry! Tell me now."

"I can't! He'll kill you!" she pulled away from him and stood up.

Ed stepped back, a bit shocked by what he heard.

Winry started walking away but Ed came up from behind her and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Winry, what exactly happened?"

She turned around and hugged him tightly and started crying more.

_"Wow the train sure let off early in the morning this time, I can't wait to see Ed... and Al too. They'll be so surprised." she said aloud, walking down the dark streets of central. _

_'Now if only I could figure out where it was Ed said they were staying while they were in central..' she thought while looking around._

_"I think it's this way..." she peered over to the left trying to see. "It's almost dawn... I'll be able to see better soon.." _

_"You seem familiar." she heard a voice from behind say. _

_Winry whirled around to see who was speaking to her._

_It was him, Envy._

_"I-it's you!" Winry stuttered. "Wh-what do you want?" she demanded._

_"You're the Fullmetal kids friend aren't you?" he grabbed her arm "He sure would be upset if something happened to you... wouldn't he?" Winry pulled away from him._

_"Back off!" Winry pulled out her wrench "Don't come any closer..." _

_He laughed. "Trying to threaten me are you? This should be fun.."_

_He grabbed ahold of her and started to pull her towards an alley. _

_"No!" She screamed "Help! Edw-" He covered her mouth. _

_"Shut up you stupid girl he's not coming to help you." he hissed in her ear._

_She tried to pull away, she kicked, punched, and hit. "You sure put up a fight, huh bitch?"_

_He managed to get her on the ground making her fight even more "NO!" he could hear her muffled, desperate screaming._

_"Quit being so difficult..." he laid his hand on her chest. She was more reluctant than ever and tried to throw him off of her, resulting in him ripping her shirt._

_"You're making this harder for yourself you know.." he said with a hint of irratation in his voice. _

_She kicked and struggled even more now that he pressed his lip to hers. She bit down on his tongue making him pull away. _

_"Stupid bitch... fine then let's get straight to it." he pulled at her skirt._

_She threw him off of her with the last of her strength and started to run._

_He grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground getting dirt all over her. _

_"Don't try to get away again!" he hit her in the face, making her squeal in pain._

_His hand over her mouth and his body on top of hers holding her down, she started crying. She had no strength left, she couldn't escape his grasp._

_She started sobbing more as he managed to pull the rest of her clothes off. "Poor girl having to go through all of this... all this torture and suffering... because of your precious Edward. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be doing this... besides... you came here to visit him didn't you? Blame him... blame your damned fullmetal alchemist.."_

_And with that he raped her. When he had finished she was nearly passed out when he walked away laughing. She weakly sat up for a minute, and sobbed while watching the sunrise._

-

"I thought you said he was dead dammit!" Edward slammed his fist down onto the Colonels desk.

"I was told he was killed by some alchemists out west." Roy said searching through his files.

"Well he's not!" Ed screamed even louder "That bastard Envy raped her and I am going to kill him for it!"

"Calm down will you? We have no idea where he went. We have no leads whatsoever." Roy said staring at Edward "Don't be so ridiculous."

"I don't care if I have to search all over the world for him I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him! And if you wont help me then I'm going on my own." He stood up and started to leave.

"Stop." Roy grabbed ahold of Ed "Do you really have any idea on how to kill a homunculus? Do you have any plan? Are you just going to get up and run off and get yourself killed?" he demanded.

Edward stopped for a moment and turned around and looked at Roy.

"I'm not going to let that happen Ed." Roys voice softened.

Ed soon found himself blushing over the way Roy was looking at him. "Sorry I got so carried away.." he mumbled. "It's just..." he sighed.

"It's just you love her, right?" Roy looked at him intently.

"N-no!" Ed stuttered "It's not like that, I mean... I don't ..I ..she ...you..."

Ed was confusing himself, yet somehow Roy understood. "Take your time Ed, to figure out who you love."

Ed stared at the Colonel who was now sitting back at his desk doing paperwork. Taking a deep breath Ed slowly walked out of the office."

-

"So, Winry..." Ed sat down next to her "feeling any better?"

"A little, I needed some rest. Al left to go get some medicine for my bruises." She placed her hand on her face. "I'm so filthy..." she removed her hand and looked at the dirt.

"You should take a shower" Ed put his arm around her shoulders "I'm sure it'd make you feel better."

"I guess..." she said her eyes filling with tears again.

"Hey... it'll be alright. He's not going to kill me. I'm glad you told me." he said soothingly.

She got up and went into the bathroom.

Ed sighed and laid back onto the bed. "What the hell do I do now..." he said to himself "This sucks..."

He sat back thinking about what all had happened. What happened to Winry... and what the Colonel said to him... And most importantly what he was going to do about all this.

It was obvious now that Roy felt something special between the two... and Ed felt it too... but what about Winry. Was there something with her too? Did Ed really love her that way? And how... did she feel about him.

Soon enough Ed had realized she'd been in there for over an hour and he grew worried.

He stood next to the door and called to her "Winry? You okay in there?"

There was no answer.

:"Winry?" he said opening the door.

"Winry!" he rushed up to the passed out girl laying on the floor of the shower. "Winry!" he yelled.

He picked her up and wrapped her in a towel, and placed her on a bed.

-

"I'm sorry Ed, I just was crying and upset and... I must've just passed out..." Winry said sitting up.

"Well you scared the hell out of me.." Ed said with a sigh of relief.

"I-I'm sorry." Winry said looking at the ground.

"Look..." he pushed the hair out of her eyes "just don't overwhelm yourself like that again, alright?"

"Alright." she smiled faintly.

**(A/N) Annnnnnnnd... this chapter is over. But I actually know where this story is going (uh kind of anyway) and I'll probably update soon... but only, and I mean only, if you people review!**


End file.
